Robot Wars, Series 2
img383.jpg img384.jpg img385.jpg img386.jpg RW series 2 was held in 2003 (citation needed) in sitting room. It followed Robot Wars, Series One. Seeding Seeding was based on the previous year's competition. The first 6 places were based on the robots finishing positions in series 1. Seeds 7 through 12 were runners up in their heat. They were ranked objectively by the judges based on their performance. #Kronic #Dantomkia #Firestorm #Atomic #Ripper #Merlin #Chaos 2 #Ewe #Terrorhurtz #Bulldog Breed #DuckBill #Tornado There were 12 heats. Heat A to J have 8 robots, heats K and L had 6. To make up the numbers Heat K had a wild card added, selected by the producers out of the robots which had lost in the heat finals so far. Origional Atomic was selected after being beaten by Dantomkia in heat G. Arena Heats Heat A- Firestorm (3), DuckBill (11), Yello, 101, Lightning, Mute, St. Agro, KanOpener. Winner: Firestorm, Runner Up: Mute Heat B- X-Terminator, Kronic (1), Iron Gore, Chompalot, Wheely Big Cheese, Mute II, M2, Stratosfear. Winner: Kronic, Runner Up: Stratosfear Heat C- Atomic (4), Iron Awe 2.1, Hypnodisk, Kronic the Wedgehog, Bulldog Breed, Lego Spinner, Hydra, Killer Karrot. Winner:Atomic, Runner Up: Iron Awe 2.1 Head D- Thermadore, Tornado (12), Scrap Dragon, Tough as Nails, Big Nipper, Pannic Attack, Thor, Merlin (6) Winner: Tornado, Runner Up, Thermadore. Heat E- Terrorhurtz (9), Pussycat, Typhoon Paper, Hammerhead, Beahmoth, Thor II, Ripper II, Ewe II. Winner Ripper II, Runner Up, Beahmoth. Heat F- Ripper (5), Storm, Razer, Gravity, Axe, Spawn Again, Chompalot II, Big Bulldog . Winner Ripper, Runner Up: Razer Heat G- Dantomkia (2), Stinger, Wasp, Kronic 3, Ewe (8), Iron Awe 1, The Origional Atomic , War Hog Winner: Dantomkia, Runner Up: The Origional Atomic Heat H- Chaos 2 (7), Ansgar, Big Beahmoth, Dominator, Suicidal Tendencies, Skator, Big Merlin, Mega Hurtz Laptop. Winner Chaos 2, Runner up, Merlin Big. Heat I- Ruf ruf Dougle, Reptiron, Judge Shredd, Triangulator, Mega Morgue, Beast, Terminal Ferocity, Typhoon (Clay). Winner: Typhoon, Runner up: Beast. Heat J- New Merlin, Axe Awe, War Hog, Old Ripper, Tempest, Weird Alice, grim Reaper, Iron Awe New. Winner: Tempest, Runner up: Merlin Heat K Old Typhoon, Storm II, Mighty Mouse, T- Bone, Little Chompalot, Origional Atomic (Wild Card Re entry) Winner: Origional Atomic, Runner up: Little Chompalot. Heat L- Chaos 22, 259, CTB, Kronic the Wedge Sow, TD Firestorm, TD Merlin, TD Kan Opener. Winner: Kronic the Wedge Sow, Runner up, CTB. Semi Finals Dantomkia V Ripper II. Outcome: Dantomkia flipped Ripper II OOTA. Kronic V Tornado. Outcome: Tornado put Kronic into the pit! Tempest V Chaos 2. Outcome: Tempest put Chaos into the pit. Kronic the Sow V Atomic . Outcome: Atomic flipped KtSow OOTA Typhoon V Firestorm. Outcome: Typhoon knocked Firestorm out. Origional Atomic V Ripper. Outcome: Ripper flipped O Atomic OOTA. Finals Dantomkia V Atomic V Typhoon House Robots: Dead Metal and Growler. Typhoon span up and hit both robots, immobilising Atomic, but then smashes the arena wall. Starting again Atomic is moblie but not for long. Dantomkia also is immobilised by Typhoon. Dantomkia and Atomic both immobile but Atomic goes into the pit. Outcome: Typhoon and Dantomkia through. Ripper V Tornado V Tempest House robots: Sgt Bash and Mr Psycho. Flips on Tempest from Ripper until Tempest's scoop came off. Tempest then nearly went down the pit but escaped. Outcome: Tornado and Ripper qualify by Judges Descision. 5th and 6th Place Playoff Atomic V Tempest House Robots: Dead Metal and Shunt Lots of flips, but Atomic gets stuck on the arena flipper and is counted out. Contravercially Tempest takes 5th and Atomic 6th. Grand Final Qualifiers Tornado V Typhoon House Robots: Sir Killalot and Cassius Chrome Tornado featured their anti crusher device. This limited structural damage to the robot, but something must have shaken loose as after a hit from Typhoon they just stopped. Typhoon through to the Grand Final. Ripper V Dantomkia House Robots: Sir Killalot and Cassius Chrome Dantomkia on top, flipping Ripper around at the start. Then something broke inside Ripper. Dantomkia just playing with it until Ripper went out of the arena. Dantomkia through. 3rd Place Playoff: Ripper V Tornado'''House Robots: Growler and Shunt Ripper flipped Tornado around until it was on its side against the wall. Tornado counted out. Ripper comes in 3rd, Tornado 4th. Grand Final '''Typhoon V Dantomkia House robots: Matilda and Sir Killalot Flips at the beginning, none sucessful, towards the end Typhoon was deffinately stronger. A lot of serious hits from the spinner. Dantomkia was slowed by the end of the fight, but survived 3 minutes. Judges decision: *Agression: Typhoon *Control: Dantomkia *Style: Dantomkia *Damage: Typhoon Winner: Typhoon #Typhoon #Dantomkia (2) #Ripper (5) #Tornado (12) #Tempest #Atomic (4)